1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to vapor generating and recovery apparatus wherein a liquid is vaporized and recovered by condensation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a vapor generating and recovery apparatus for vaporizing at least two components of a fluid mixture, generating at least two vapor zones, and separately condensing the vapor of each zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surface treating of objects, hot vapors have been used to heat the surface of the objects, coat the surface of the objects with coating material in the vapor, and clean the surface of the objects.
Known apparatus typically are open topped vessels providing for the placing of objects into a treating vapor contained in the vessel. In some devices it is known to generate two vapor zones, one overlaying the other. In order to prevent significant loss of the top or second vapor, and any trace of the lower or first vapor which may be entrained in the second vapor, the second vapor is continuously condensed and re-vaporized. Further, in order to maintain a first vapor zone for the higher vaporizing component of a fluid mixture, the vapor is also continuously condensed and re-vaporized.
One such known apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,217 and 4,090,843 issued to Tze Yav Chu and George Michael Wenger.